Mi Amanecer
by darcy cullen
Summary: Esta es my propia historia de lo que pasa despues de eclipse, al principio se parece un poco a la de Meyer, pero despues toma rumbos inesperados.
1. prefacio

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Esta es mi propia historia de amanecer comienza justamente despues de eclipse, al principio se parece un poco a la escrita por Meyer pero despues va tomando rumbos distintos.

PREFACIO

Parecía que mi numero había pasado hace tiempo, como el lo dijo "desde que me conoció", desde ese día en adelante ,mantenerme con vida parecía una continua lucha contra el destino, pero sin embargo algo parecía interponerse entre la muerte y yo, y ese algo era el, algo irónico en este momento, ya que esta vez era diferente; esta vez no había enemigo contra que luchar, ni nadie de quien huir y sin embargo mi vida estaba mas cerca a su fin de lo que nunca había estado. Podía ver el dolor en su rostro mezclado con tantos otros sentimientos, sabia que el haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para estar juntos sin que esto fuera necesario, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, esta vez mi hora había llegado y el seria mi amado verdugo, yo lo había decidido y sabia que el nunca podía negarse a darme lo que quería por mas que le doliera, aunque esto también era algo que el de forma indirecta quería, estaríamos juntos por siempre y al final solo eso importaba.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Comprometida.

El verano había comenzado gracias a dios, no me imaginaba explicándole a ninguno de mis compañeros de la escuela que hacia este delicado anillo en mi dedo, aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de que pronto dejaría de ser Bella Swan para convertirme en la señora Cullen, aunque probablemente el anillo no seria lo que mas me costaría ocultar, ya que mi flamante prometido había puesto mas condiciones en nuestro pacto, insistió en remplazar mi auto y a pesar de que en un principio me negué al final no pude evitarlo, al parecer el darme un lujoso auto lo hacia feliz y después de todo lo ocurrido quien era yo para negarle un poco de felicidad, aunque solo fuera superficial, este fue el mismo motivo que me impulso a dejarlo pagar la costosa matricula de una universidad a la que probablemente ninguno de los dos asistiría, al menos no este año, aunque esto también hacia feliz a Charlie, una misión casi imposible desde que se entero

De nuestros planes, creo que nunca olvidare ese día.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta con alivio de que la patrulla no estaba frente a la casa, esto nos dará almenos unos minutos más para calmarnos, o me los dará a mí ya que Edward no parecía nervioso en absoluto.

- Tranquila- susurró mirándome a los ojos,

Claro era fácil para el decirlo, no era el quien iba a decirle a su padre que su hija de 18 años va a casarse, suspiré y le di la sonrisa más convincente de la que fui capaz, el bajo de el auto para abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa que no podía contener, tomo mi mano y juntos nos dirigimos al interior de la casa para esperar a mi padre.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala, yo totalmente en otra dimensión, tratando de anticipar la reacción de Charlie sin mucho éxito cuando de repente Edward me trajo de regreso a la realidad tomando con delicadeza mi mano y susurrando:

- Es hora-

Al oír estas palabras supe que el estaba cerca y mi cuerpo se estremeció, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, asentí de manera nerviosa causando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, a los pocos minutos oí a Charlie abrir la puerta de la entrada se acerco a la sala y nos miro a Edward y a mi con perspicacia, era raro encontrarnos mirando la televisión, no era una actividad que ninguno de los dos disfrutara demasiado.

- Hola papá-

- Hola Charlie – Saludo Edward de manera educada mientras Charlie se unía a nosotros en la pequeña sala aun con esa mirada de perspicacia en los ojos aunque no creo que estuviera preparado para lo que venia a continuación.

- Hola chicos – fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón de siempre para concentrarse en los deportes como todas las noches.

- Calentaré la cena- dije mientras me levantaba para dirigirme a la cocina.

- Oh gracias Bells no es necesario, pase por la casa de los Clearwather esta tarde y Sue me invito a comer- dijo apenado, sabia que el pescado frito de los Clearwather era un asunto al que Charlie no podía resistirse, pero porque tenia que ser hoy.

Edward me miro con suficiencia, viendo arruinada mi patética excusa para posponer lo inevitable y se dirigió a Charlie.

- Charlie – dijo Edward con voz seria – Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

- Pasa algo malo inquirió Charlie – percatándose de mi nerviosismo

- En absoluto- contesto Edward con una de esas sonrisas que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre.

- No pasa nada malo conteste- al notar que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa Bella.- "demonios tan transparente soy", sonreí con nerviosismo – alguno de ustedes me dirá que es lo que ocurre- dijo Charlie comenzando a exasperarse ante mi silencio y la aparente tranquilidad de Edward.

Edward me miro con una tierna sonrisa y al darse cuenta de que yo no planeaba abrir la boca en ese momento, se dirigió a mi padre.

- Charlie tu sabes que amo a Bella con toda mi alma y aunque se que quizás consideres que estas no son las mejores circunstancias ya que ambos somos muy jóvenes hemos decidido que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos-.

- Que quieres decir con eso- dijo Charlie un tanto confundido percatándose por primera vez del anillo en mi mano.

- Papá Edward y yo nos casaremos- dije levantando mi mano dejando ver mi anillo y sosteniendo con mi otra mano la de Edward.

Charlie parecía una estatua de piedra, trate de decir algo pero Edward me detuvo.

-Dale un minuto- dijo mientras Charlie seguía sin inmutarse, Edward trato de disimular una sonrisa pero me percate de ella, después tendría que decirme que es lo que era tan gracioso como para hacerlo reír en un momento como este.

- ¡Casarse! ¿acaso enloqueciste Bella?- su reacción era en parte lo que esperaba pero aun así me sorprendió con la guardia baja

- Papá lo amo y el me ama a mi, quiero estar con el por siempre- dije quizás un tono mas alto de lo que debería.

- Pero Bella tienes 18 años, tu vida apenas comienza, además recuerda que el ya te abandono una vez, que te da la seguridad de que no lo hará de nuevo- dijo mi padre con preocupación en los ojos.

Voltee a ver a Edward, su rostro parecía completamente descompuesto, papá había dado en clavo para herirlo, por la manera en la que el dolor se dibujaba por el rostro de Edward probablemente mi papá estaba recordando algunos momentos de mi etapa de zombi cuando el me dejo por mi propio bien, pero no había manera de explicárselo a Charlie sin dejarle ver lo que los Cullen eran en realidad.

- Charlie- dijo Edward tratando de ocultar el dolor, sin mucho éxito- se que me he equivocado en el pasado pero creme que me arrepiento, alejarme de Bella ha sido el peor error de mi vida, un error que casi nos destruye a ambos, es por eso que he decidido no volver a separarme de ella nunca mas- dijo con voz solemne- La amo y te prometo cuidarla mas que a mi propia vida, ella lo es todo para mi y ella por alguna razón que desconozco me ama- ahí va otra vez hablando de mi como el premio en vez de la afortunada ganadora- así que lo único que hace falta para que sea el hombre más feliz de el mundo es que tu nos des tu bendición.

Charlie que había estado completamente abrumado por las palabras de Edward volteo a verme aun confundido dejándome ver que era mi turno de hablar.

- Papá lo amo y el me ama, se que nunca volverá a irse de mi lado – dije mientras sujetaba aun más fuerte la mano de mi pro… prometido – no se como explicarlo, simplemente lo se así que si no confías en el tendrás que confiar en mi.

Charlie me miró con cara de derrota, en ese momento sentí como la mano de Edward poco a poco se destensaba, suspire y justo cuando iba a seguir argumentando cosas a favor de la boda cuando Charlie también suspiro y dijo:

- Bueno creo que te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión así que… ¿cuando es la boda?- dijo Charlie con resignación.

- El mes próximo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa incontenible en el rostro, note como Charlie mirando disimuladamente mi vientre, ahora sabia de que reía Edward- Queremos casarnos antes de irnos juntos a la universidad y nos gustaría hacerlo de la manera correcta.- dijo Edward de una forma que hasta a mi me convenció de que ese era el único motivo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa resignada, tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar hasta que Edward me trajo de regreso de mi ensoñación, estaba soñando o mi padre acababa de aceptar mi boda, no podía creerlo y por primera vez el "y vivieron felices para siempre" no me sonó tan lejano.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

A partir de que se lo dijimos a Charlie las cosas habían estado tranquilas, decírselo a mamá no fue tan malo como lo había imaginado, cualquiera creería que una madre que se caso cuando era realmente joven y se divorcio casi inmediatamente se opondría a mi boda, pero claro René nunca sería tan predecible.

- Es hora – dije levantando el teléfono para llamar a mi madre- parece que no esta- dije cuando el teléfono apenas había sonado dos veces.

- Bella- dijo Edward cuando me disponía a colgar. Justo en ese momento oí como descolgaban el teléfono, demonios era tarde para arrepentirme.

- Hola- dijo René al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola mamá – dije con la voz nerviosa.

- Oh, Hola cariño como estas, me has tenido muy abandonada últimamente- dijo René con un fingido tono de reproche en la voz.

- Lo si… siento mamá- "demonios Bella clámate"- he estado ocupada con la graduación y todo, ya sabes.

- Si. Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, pero sabes que te adoro y estoy orgullosa de ti.

- Si mamá lo se… pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.-dije cambiando el tema.

- A no y entonces de que quieres hablar.

- Mamá quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir antes de contestar y no quiero que saques conclusiones antes de tiempo- dije recordando la reacción de Charlie.

- De acuerdo Bella, pero que pasa me estas asustando.

- No es nada malo mamá, de hecho es una buena noticia- podía ver como mi divertida escena hacia sonreír a Charlie y a Edward quien seguía parado a mi lado esperando a que reuniera el valor necesario y hablara- Mamá Edward y yo no casaremos- dije cerrando los ojos y esperando en mi mamá una reacción similar a la de Charlie, pero nada pasaba- Antes que nada no estoy embarazada y quiero que sepas que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y se que nunca querré a nadie mas de esta forma- pasaron unos segundos mas en silencio- mamá sigues ahí, di algo.

- Si Bella aquí estoy- dijo mi madre y su reacción fue algo que no hubiera anticipado ni en un millón de años- Felicidades-

"¿Qué? ¿Esto era una broma, cierto? Acababa de decirle a mi madre que me casaría y solo había dicho felicidades."

- ¿Mamá? – Pregunte incrédula.- pensé que te opondrías.

- Bella – dijo riendo – dime, ¿acaso serviría de algo?, no lo creo así que lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte, siempre has sabido lo que es mejor para ti y creo que estas realmente convencida de esto, así es que confiare en ti.

- Gracias mamá te quiero- dije conmovida por las palabras de mi madre- de acuerdo tengo que irme hablaremos pronto.

- De acuerdo Bella, no puedo creerlo tenemos mil cosas que hacer adiós- dijo mi madre mientras yo colgaba el teléfono y abrazaba a Edward.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Ahora es oficial- dijo el rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y me daba un dulce beso.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando antes de que terminara el verano seria la señora Cullen y ahora que René lo mencionaba no tenia ni la más remota idea de cómo organizar una boda, en ese momento agradecía tener a Alice, ella probablemente se encargaría.

Justo en este momento me dirigía a casa de los Cullen en mi recién adquirido auto Edward insistió en dármelo y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo ya que compartir con el todo incluidas cosas como autos y su dinero eran parte de nuestro acuerdo, era un Mercedes negro, eso es todo lo que podía decir de el creo que me faltaba el cromosoma Y para prestarle mas atención que eso, o quizás no ya que la gente me miraba sin distinción de genero, iba pasando frente a la casa de los Stanley justo cuando para mi mala suerte Jessica iba saliendo, por lo que agite mi mano saludándola mientras ella me saludaba incrédula, no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que ella, al igual que mucha gente de Forks me veía como la interesada que estaba aprovechándose de la fortuna de los Cullen aun antes de la boda, esta era una de las razones por las que Charlie al principio se opuso a que Edward me regalara el auto, así que creí que el se resignaría y esperaría hasta después de la boda Para llenarme de objetos caros e innecesarios, pero como siempre subestime la capacidad de convencimiento que tiene Edward ya que después de un par de argumentos descubrí que ni Charlie puede negarse ante el.

Llegue a casa de los Cullen y estacione mi auto entre el volvo de Edward y el porche de Alice, estaba realmente nerviosa debía hablar con el de algo importante y no sabia como lo tomaría, desde la lucha contra Victoria y los neófitos los lazos entre la manada y los Cullen estaban mas fuertes que nunca, parecían haber aprendido a trabajar juntos e incluso parecían haber dejado de verse como enemigos con una clara excepción, mi mejor amigo Jacob, sabia que Edward había estado pensando en invitarlos a la boda, principalmente a Seth ya que desde que lucharon mano a mano se han vuelto grandes amigos pero también sabia que evitaba el tema temiendo mi reacción, Edward me conoce mejor que nadie y a pesar de que no puede leer mi mente sabe que nada me haría mas feliz que el hecho de que mi mejor amigo aceptara mi boda y aun mejor que estuviese presente en ella pero sabia tan bien como yo que eso no ocurriría ya que Jacob poseía mas información que el resto de la gente, el sabe que después de la boda….mmmm digamos que no seré la misma y para el no hay nada peor en este mundo que el destino que yo había elegido pero aun así debía hacer todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas aunque el no hubiera respondido a una sola de mis llamadas y me hubiera ignorado desde nuestro incidente debía hacer esto, debía hacer el ultimo intento por arreglar las cosas pero primero debía hablarlo con Edward ya habían sido demasiados errores y malentendidos en el pasado así que de ahora en adelante todo debía estar siempre claro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo por hoy, este es mi primer fanfic así que aun estoy aprendiendo, tratare de actualizarlo a menudo espeo que les guste, este capitulo esta dedicado a **Hadelqui **¿porque? pues por que quiero y por escribirme mi primer review realmente me emociono asi que gracias


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Entre a la casa y encontré a Edward recargado en la escalera esperando por mi usaba un par de jeans obscuros, una camisa gris con las mangas recogidas y su cabello estaba casualmente despeinado y aun así fue capaz de quitarme el aliento, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa satisfecha ante la expresión de mi rostro.

- Hola- susurro contra mis labios mientras los besaba suavemente.- Te extrañe-dijo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

- Hola- dije tímidamente mientras enrojecía como un tomate- puedo hablar contigo- dije después de unos segundos.

- Claro- contesto con una mirada de extrañeza en el rostro- ¿ésta todo bien? Parece que algo te preocupa.

-"Eran estos los momentos en los que dudaba que realmente no pudiera leer mi mente" Claro, solo hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

- De acuerdo – dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta- pero vayamos a otro lugar- una vez fuera de la casa me levanto sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr, cuando se detuvo me puso delicadamente sobre el suelo y tomo mi mano- ven sentémonos aquí – dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de nuestro claro y nos sentábamos sobre el pasto- ¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, parecía como si algo le preocupara.

-No es nada malo, solo quería decirte que he cambiado de opinión con respecto a Jacob y la boda- dije con voz un poco nerviosa, el se quedo en silencio por un rato así que levante la mirada para verlo, pero su expresión era inescrutable, llena de confusión, tristeza y ¿resignación?- Edward- dije levantando su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

- De acuerdo… dije que aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomaras así es que no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, me alegra que hayas sido sincera- dijo tratando de sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca.

-De que hablas Edward- dije completamente confundida, no creí que esto lo afectara tanto o nunca se lo habría pedido.

- De que lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y si… tu felicidad es el… entonces…- dijo y por fin lo entendí ¿De verdad creyó que lo abandonaría a poco mas de dos semanas para la boda? Iba a continuar pero lo interrumpí.

-Edward eres un tonto- dije pero el no contesto, la expresión en su rostro seguía igual y supe que de poder hacerlo mi ángel estaría llorando, Tome su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos pero seguía con la mirada en el suelo – Edward mírame, ¿De verdad crees que podría abandonarte?

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable…

-Shhh, podrías callarte- dije ahora verdaderamente molesta, como podría el pensar eso. Edward mírame- el por fin levanto el rostro clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos -Te amo, creí que ya te lo había dejado claro pero al parecer tengo que recordártelo – dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios- Te amo- besé sus mejillas- Te amo bese su frente- Te amo- y lo bese en los labios pero esta vez no fue un beso pequeño, al principio el parecía un poco sorprendido, pero después comenzó a corresponderme, fue un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno, lleno de amor. Después de un rato comencé a marearme ya que me había olvidado de respirar y Edward se separo pero solo un poco, dejando nuestros rostros aun muy cerca, con su frente recargada en la mía. Cuando lo mire su mirada había cambiado completamente, el dolor que había estado en ellos hacia solo unos segundos había desaparecido casi por completo.

- Entonces….

-Edward, eres un tonto fatalista lo único que quiero decirte es que Jacob es una persona muy importante para mi- su rostro se descompuso- pero no de esa manera- dije mirándolo a los ojos- el es mi mejor amigo y realmente…. Quiero que este en nuestra boda.

- Pero…

- Se lo que dijo, pero quiero intentarlo, le llevaré yo misma la invitación y hablare con el, quiero saber que hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para arreglar las cosas, no quiero pasarme la eternidad pensando en que pude haber solucionado las cosas.

Pareció dudarlo unos segundos, pero luego suspiro y sonrió resignado- supongo que no es tan malo como que me abandones y te vallas con el antes de nuestra boda- dijo y yo no pude evitar reír.

- Eres un tonto Edward y yo debería estar muy molesta- me puse de espaldas a el haciendo un berrinche como si tuviera 5 años, pero entonces el me tomo por la espalda y me susurro al oído con esa voz que me derrite…

-A si, y eso ¿Por qué?

Había olvidado por que, solo sana que lo tenia muy cerca de mi, pero entonces me concentre, di la vuelta quedando de frente a el y dije fingiendo molestia – de verdad me hubieras dejado ir sin hacer nada, digo no hubieras tratado de convencerme de que tu me amas mas o algo así.

- No- su tono era serio – en cierta forma aun espero que pase, aun creo que te darás cuenta de que soy un mounstro y dejarás de amarme.

-Jacob es un hombre lobo, en todo caso el también es un mounstro.

- Si pero almenos el es humano, el tiene un alma que darte, y yo en cambio te arrebataré la tuya- en ese momento supe que de poder hacerlo el estaría llorando, yo lo estaba, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos.

- Edward, no puedes arrebatarme algo que ya es tuyo, mi alma, mi corazón, todo te pertenece y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, te amo y la única forma de perder mi alma y todo lo que soy seria separándome de ti- el sonrió levemente- Además, tu sabes que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, para mi tu alma es tan pura y preciosa como ninguna- bese su mejilla.

- y es toda tuya- sonrió.-Te amo- nos besamos dulcemente, entonces el se separo- Y entonces cuando iras a ver a ese perro- sonreí al menos después de todo no se la había tomado tan mal.

- Mañana

- No me gustaría que fueras sola, aunque se que no me permitirás acompañarte, así que estaba pensando que talvez Jasper podría acompañarte.

-No creo que sea necesario, se que Jake no me hará daño.

-Lo se pero voy a estar en casa muy inquieto esperando a que vuelvas y me gustaría por lo menos saber que si algo ocurre Jasper estará ahí para calmar los ánimos, sabes como son de temperamentales esos perros.

Mire a Edward y supe que no iba a ceder, así que decidí negociar ya que era mi única opción- Esta bien pero deberá quedarse fuera de la línea del tratado- trató de hablar pero lo interrumpí- Estará suficientemente cerca para oír y llegar a tiempo si tengo algún problema, cosa que no creo probable.

Suspiro resignado – Por que siempre encuentras la forma de poner las cosas a tu favor.

-Confía en mi – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Todo estará bien.

- Eres mi perdición Bella- dijo besándome


End file.
